


閱讀被打擾時的反應：Haurchefant的場合

by jghostsaid0_0



Series: 閱讀被打擾時的反應 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 你和他做了一個約定。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: 閱讀被打擾時的反應 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943662
Kudos: 4





	閱讀被打擾時的反應：Haurchefant的場合

**Author's Note:**

> *防雷進度3.0。  
> *角色屬於SE，OOC屬於我。  
> *BG夢向，光戰設定：Wildwood Elezen ♀。  
> *各種我流捏造與翻譯注意。  
> *每個CP都是獨立狀態。

_**以下內容有3.0重大劇透！** _

**Haurchefant的場合**

你踏進Dragonhead的營地時已過午夜，你跳下陸行鳥，輕輕拍了牠的鳥喙，相當靈性的夥伴蹭了蹭你的臉頰，自動自發地往鳥棚移動。

而你推開屬於Falling Snows的木門——即使努力放輕動作，沉重的木頭依舊壓迫著老舊的金屬發出了幾聲呻吟。

於是不意外地看見桌後的人放下了手中的紙張，正要起身招呼你。

「我打擾到你了？」你滿懷歉意：「很緊急的事情嗎？」

「不，正好相反。」Haurchefant倒是一臉笑容，不顧你的阻止給予你一個溫暖的擁抱：「My dearest，我正在看你的來信。」

你相信自己臉紅了，血液的熱度使你的雙頰發燙——不得不說這個驅寒的方式相當有創意，即使這並非他原本的意思。

「莫古利郵差又偷懶？不然信早該到了。」你解開斗篷，讓Haurchefant為你披上厚實的毯子，然後出言阻止被你染了一伸寒氣的他：「別忙了，先過來把衣服弄乾……剛我身上都是雪呢，你也不怕生病。」

想當然爾，你的阻止沒什麼用，不久後他才在你身邊坐下，拿著一杯與你手上一模一樣的飲品。

「喔不，不是這樣，他們相當盡責。」他幫毛茸茸的郵差們解釋著：「但這跟我因為思念你而想再看一次並沒有衝突。」

「……我該誇獎他們嗎？居然沒有迷路或遲到。」他直白的話語使你覺得溫度似乎又升高了些，你稍稍把毯子拉開一點，眼睛盯著著杯中帶著細碎泡沫的奶茶，顧左右而言他。

「或許你該誇獎我？」

「誇獎你什麼？」

「Oh my dearest，這要問你了。」你感覺他湊近了你，好聽的聲音帶著一點笑意：「你覺得我值得什麼誇獎？」

「我……」

你感覺自己全身都要燒起來了，他卻好似嫌溫度還不夠般，在火中又添了把柴：「把你的每一封信都倒背如流算不算？」

「你沒事去背那個東西做什麼！」

你在驚嚇中轉頭看著他，卻見他對著你笑，一貫的溫暖的目光中帶著一點點促狹。於是你知道他在逗你了，但是面對著這樣的他，你卻無法生出任何的氣。

畢竟這次真的離開太久了。

「好啦……我知道了，我會多寫幾封信。」你底氣不是很足的保證著：「⋯⋯也會常回來。」

「不用勉強，許多人都需要你。」他將你垂下的一綹髮絲撩到了耳後，凝視著你的雙眼：「我們都知道自己為何而戰。」

你在他眼中看見了自己的倒影，那是騎士的堅定的信念與誓言。

「你戰鬥時的的樣子是最耀眼的。」

你閉上眼睛，感受到他的吻落在額頭，指尖滑過側臉，帶繭的拇指輕撫著面頰，有些粗糙，卻很溫暖。

_My dearest_ 。他輕聲喚著你的名字。 _我會準備好溫暖的火爐和熱騰騰的食物，Falling Snows 的大門永遠為你敞開_ 。

_我會在這裡等你回來。_

×

距離Dragonsong War結束已過數年，Francel保持著在空閒時去探望好友、將Ishgard的近況說給他聽的習慣。今日他趁著Corethas難得的天晴日子出門，才剛踏上崖頂，就看見一隻毛茸茸的小東西繞著墓碑飛來轉去。

Francel揉了揉眼睛，定神一看，那玩意兒還是在那裡繞著圈圈。

「奇怪，應該是這裡啊kupo……」

居然還講話了！

Francel稍微靠近了一點，看到毛絨生物頭上戴著帽子，身側背著包包，手上還拿著一封信。看起來似乎是個……郵差？

Francel似乎明白那些神出鬼沒的信件是從哪裡來的了。

「請問……」他走上前，試圖與這位「郵差」溝通：「你是在找人嗎？」

「哇啊啊啊啊kupo！」

毛絨生物嚇的在空中轉了一個圈，想再隱身卻看見Elezen正好奇地盯著他看。

噢不kupo，希望不要被發現，不然又要被念了kupo。

他用信件拍拍自己的胸口，回答了Francel的問題：「對啊對啊kupo，應該要送到這裡的，可是這裡沒有收件人也沒有信箱呢kupo！」

毛絨生物揚起手中的信，Francel認出了信封上以眼熟筆跡書寫的熟悉名字。

「……的確在這裡呢。」他溫和地對著郵差說：「他長眠於此。」

「啊……是這樣啊kupo。」郵差愣了一下，努力思索著回話：「很……很遺憾kupo！那、那要把信送回去kupo……謝謝你kupo！」

他望著把信收起來、揮動小翅膀搖搖晃晃飛走的郵差遠去，直到看不見那圓圓的身影，才將視線收回。

後來Francel再沒在這裡看過那些小小的信差，反倒是遇上了一次Eorzea的英雄。

他們敘了些瑣事，他想了想，還是問起了那一封明明知道不可能會有人收件卻又寄出的信。

「啊……被你看到了呀……」英雄一楞，搖著頭念了一句又忘記隱身的小渾蛋們，語氣沒多少責怪，顯然是熟識的。

「那天送信的大概是個新上任的郵差。」他向Francel解釋著：「一般來說，他們來這裡繞一圈就會把信送回去，如果我不在的話，就會送去Fortemps家。」

「那你為什麼……」

「因為我跟他約好了。」

Francel望著英雄的側臉，他正凝視著好友的墓碑，笑的很溫柔，很……

Francel忽然覺得自己似乎碰觸到了些過去沒有他沒有發現到、或者說他們刻意隱藏的事情——那些平凡不過的字句繾綣著美好的約定，以及來不及成真就已經碎裂的夢。

他不知道該說些什麼，在這樣安靜地哀傷之中，說什麼似乎都有些多餘。

於是他將時間與空間留給了他們。

  
  


_「Haurchefant，my dearest。」他揚起笑臉，在墓碑前放下一束Nymeia百合和一疊未拆封的信：「昨夜我做了個夢⋯⋯」_

——Haurchefant的場合，完。


End file.
